1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image search device and method, for searching an encoded code stream formed by compression coding of a plurality of frames for a frame generally coincident with a specific one, and a program and a program recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For searching an video content or managing a network content, for example, there has been required in the past a technique for searching an unknown video content for a frame generally coincident with a specific one with the image of the specific frame being taken as a search query. For example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-45565 proposes a technique for searching a video content for a frame generally coincident with a specific frame by extracting a feature value from the video content at each of short-time frames to determine a feature vector and making a comparison between this feature vector and the feature vector of a reference image.